somos tu y yo
by naty12
Summary: percy es el chico mas popular y para seguir a si necesita una novia quien mejor que la capitana de las porristas Rachel pero una noche conoce a annabeth ¿con quien que dará percy con Rachel o annabeth? Y annabeth con quien que dará ¿percy o Lucas? y el regalito de nueve meses
1. Capítulo 1

Donde comenzó

Era un día normal para Annabeth Chase se levanto, se ducho, desayunó y se fue para la escuela cuando annabeth entro vio a sus mejores amigas Piper y Thalia

"Hey" DIJO annabeth sonriendo

"Hola Anna" DIJO piper alegre

"Hola rubia" dijo thalia sonriendo

"ya saben que se van a poner para la fiesta "dijo piper feliz

"Yo no y tu Anna" DIJO thalia

"No" DIJO annabeth

"saben que significa "dijo piper con una gran sonrisa

Annabeth y thalia se volvieron a ver con una cara de terror y las dos dijeron al mismo tiempo "hay no"

"de compras "dijo piper emocionada casi gritando

**En la clase de griego**

Piper, Annabeth y Thalia se sentaron en el mismo sitio de siempre y como toda escuela siempre hay chicos malos sus nombres son Percy, Nico y Jasón ellos siempre se sienta a la par de la ventana viendo a las porristas insoportables el señor brunner era uno de los mejores

La campana sonó

"Bueno chicos nos vemos en la próxima clase "dijo el señor brunner

"Annabeth viste que percy Jackson te estaba viendo toda la clases "dijo piper sonriendo

"No me estaba viendo por que alguien como él me estaría viendo "dijo annabeth sonrojándose

Y las tres fueron a la cafetería

**En el pasillo **

"Oye percy no dejabas de ver a Chase" dijo nicho con una sonrisa maliciosa

"si nico tiene razón no le quitabas el ojo de ensima"dijo Jasón

"Es que no se ya no es una niña ahora es una mujer "dijo percy como en las nubes

"aja y que significa eso Jackson "dijo Nico

"No significa nada pervertido "DIJO percy

"aun así ella no te hará caso Jackson" dijo Jasón

"Eso crees Jasón pues lo veremos en la fiesta "dijo percy con un sonrisa

**En la casa de los chace **

"Papa me puedes dar dinero "dijo annabeth

Su papa estaba tomando un taza de café "para que "dijo el señor chace

"porque el sábado hay una fiesta muy importante y no tengo ropa "dijo annabeth ponien los ojos de cachorro

"está bien "dijo el señor chace y le dio el dinero annabeth le dio las gracias y se fue con thalia y piper de compras

**En el parque de patinaje**

"Percy como vas hacer para que annabeth te haga caso" le pregunto Jasón

"Jasón me conoces sabes que puedo tener a cualquier chica "dijo percy mientras nico hace un truco en la patineta

"si pero tengo que advertirte que ella es muy difícil"dijo Jasón con cara de serio

"Por eso me intereso pero tranquilo no le haré nada a la amiguita de tu hermana "dijo percy thalia era la hermana de Jasón

"oye Jasón tú crees que tu hermana tiene novio "dijo nico percy y Jasón se le que daron viéndolo y riéndose

"De que se ríen idiotas "dijo Nico

"te gusta thalia "dijo Jasón nico se sonrojo

"por supuesto que no hay por favor no me hagas reír jajaja"dijo nico nervioso haciendo cara de yo no fui

Primero percy y Jasón serieron y después Nico se comenzó a reír también

**En el centro comercial **

"Annabeth, thalia esta ropa que compramos esta increiple"dijo piper

"Si es hermosa y" annabeth iba a terminar la frase cuando alguien tropezó con ella era rubio, alto, de ojos azules

"lo siento mucho estas bien "dijo el

"si tranquilo estoy bien "dijo annabeth sonriendo como una niña

"soy Lucas" DIJO el muchacho

"soy annabeth gusto en conocerte "dijo annabeth estrechándole la mano

"lo mismo digo "le beso la mano y se fue

"guau Anna es muy lindo "dijo thalia con una sonrisa

"Si es lindo" DIJO annabeth mientras veía como se iba el muchacho

"es más que lindo "dijo piper

**En la casa de los Jackson **

"percy eres tú "dijo sally la madre de percy

"si soy yo" DIJO percy

Percy se fue a su habitación puso la música a todo volumen y se recostó en la cama

"como are para que annabeth me haga caso" dijo percy a si mismo

Percy pensó y pensó y después de unos minutos sonrió con malicia y dijo "ya sé que voy a hacer en poner en marcha los encantos Jackson" y siguió escuchando música hasta que se durmió

**En el patio de la escuela **

Annabeth estaba sentada en el patio de la escuela leyendo un libro que decía como título "arquitectura "cuando sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado volvió a ver y era nada menos que Perseo Jackson

"te puedo ayudar en algo "dijo annabeth

"eh no solo quería saludarte "dijo percy sonriendo

"entonces hola "dijo annabeth

"hola que lees "dijo percy

"Un libro de arquitectura" Annabeth DIJO libro cerrándola

"te gusta la arquitectura" dijo percy

"si mucho "dijo annabeth con una sonrisa

La campana sonó

"vamos clase "dijo percy dándole la mano para que se levantara annabeth la tomo y se levanto y tomo su bolso

"si "dijo annabeth con una sonrisa y percy le devolvió la sonrisa y se fueron

**En la clase de matemáticas**

En toda la clase percy le mandaba papelitos a annabeth el ultimo que le mando decía "quieres ir por un helado después de la escuela "y annabeth le contesto "por supuesto porque no "se sonreía mutuamente

"percy que está pasando "dijo Nico con curiosidad

"nada cosa porque" DIJO percy

"porque no le has dejado de sonreír a annabeth y ella a ti también "dijo Jasón como si fuera obvio

"es parte del plan "dijo percy

"que plan "dijo Jasón confundido

"un plan que hice voy hacer que Rachel se arrepienta de ponérmelos cuernos "dijo percy con un sonrisa maliciosa

"que vas ha hacer" DIJO Nico

"percy no te atrevas a lastimarla osino thalia te matara "dijo Jasón advirtiéndole

"tranquilo no voy a lastimarla "dijo percy

Rachel es la capitanas de las porristas y era novia de percy hasta que el descubrió en un motel con un hombre y terminaron

La campana sonó y todos corrieron a la salida

la semana paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos toda la semana percy y annabeth fueron inseparables

**El sábado en la fiesta **

Piper está con Jasón bailando y bebiendo cerveza

Thalia y Nico estaban hablando y bebiendo una cerveza

Annabeth estaba con percy en un sillón bebiendo una cerveza

"es cierto percy eres un sesos de algas "dijo annabeth

"y tú eres una chica sabio "dijo percy y los dos se rieron

"oh mira eso "dijo annabeth señalando a thalia y Nico besándose

"mira haya "dijo percy señalando a Jasón y piper besándose

"solo faltamos nosotros "dijo percy annabeth asintió y se besaron apasionadamente y luego se separaron para tener con poco de aire

"quieres ir a una habitación "dijo annabeth percy asintió y se levantaron del sillón y se fueron ala habitación mas cercana percy abrió la puerta y comenzaron a besar mientras caminaban hasta la cama sin separarse cuando llegaron a la cama percy comenzó a besar el cuello de annabeth

"percy "dijo annabeth separando a percy de ella

"si" dijo percy

"la puerta "dijo annabeth señalando la puerta que estaba medio abierta

"si la voy a cerrar "dijo percy levantándose de la cama y corriendo a cerrar la puerta cuando ya estaba en la cama y comenzó a besar a annabeth otra vez

La mañana siguiente

Annabeth se levanta con un terrible dolor de cabeza y adolorida cuando se da la vuelta se encuentra con le sesos de algas dormido se asusta y ve debajo de las sabanas

"percy despierta "dijo annabeth casi gritando

"Mama cinco minutos mas " DIJO percy dormido

"Perseo Jackson despierta "le grito en el oído y percy dio un salto

"ya estoy despierto y ahora también sordo feliz "dijo percy

"estoy adolorida y es tu culpa "dijo annabeth con las manos en la cara sonrojada

"lo siento pero si te acuerdas tu tampoco eras muy gentil "dijo percy con una sonrisa maliciosa

Los dos se rieron y se besaron,se vistieron y se fueron


	2. Capítulo 2

2 semanas después

Annabeth estaba sentada en un rincón llorando en la mano tenía una prueba de embarazo que decía "positivo"

"annabeth sal del baño ya "dijo mateo

"apurate"dijo Bobby

"si ya salgo denme un momento "dijo annabeth levantándose y limpiándose las lagrimas

"al fin "dijo mateo y Bobby al mismo tiempo

"cállense" dijo annabeth

Annabeth fue por su mochila y se fue para la escuela cuando ya estaba en la escuela vio a piper y thalia

"Anna donde has estado "dijo thalia

"has estado toda rara "dijo piper

"tengo que decirles algo pero no aquí "dijo annabeth seria

Annabeth, thalia y piper se fueron al baño

**En el baño**

"que es lo que pasa Anna me estas preocupando" dijo piper

"estoy emjada"dijo annabeth rápido

"que annabeth dilo con calma "dijo thalia

"estoy embarazada "dijo annabeth

"qué pero cuando fue "dijo piper confundida

"en la fiesta "dijo annabeth

"entonces el padre es "dijo thalia sorprendida

"percy"dijo annabeth

**En los casilleros**

"percy por favor perdoname"dijo Rachel

"no sé solo porque te enteraste que me acosté con chace te arrepientes porque te diste cuenta que puedo tener a cualquier chica "dijo percy

"no es por eso la razón por la que me di cuenta que cometí un error fue porque te amo "dijo Rachel

"está bien te daré una segunda oportunidad "dijo percy y se besaron cuando vio a una rubia de ojos grises "annabeth"penso percy

**En la clase de ciencias **

"annabeth porque estas llorando "dijo thalia piper tenía teatro

"por nada "dijo annabeth limpiándose las lagrimas

"hablaste con percy"dijo thalia

"yo iba a hablar con el pero cuando lo vi se estaba besando con Rachel"dijo annabeth

"oh no "dijo thalia

Entonces entro percy con Rachel de la mano el volvió a ver a annabeth pero annabeth le quito la mirada y thalia le hiso unos ojos de muerte

Percy le mando un papel diciendo "por qué me ignoras y porque lloras "annabeth lo leyó y lo rompió en pedazos y lo boto en el basurero percy vio todo lo que hiso pero el ya sabía por qué estaba enojada

La campana sonó

**En el pasillo**

"entonces annabeth está enojada "dijo nico

"cogió el papel que le mande y rompió y lo boto "dijo percy

"guau pero porque "dijo Jasón

"me vio besándome con rachel"dijo percy

"entonces volvieron "dijo nico

"si algo por el estilo "dijo percy

"con toda razón se enojo contigo "dijo Jasón

"y ustedes dos como van con thalia y piper "dijo

"bien piper en realidad me gusta "dijo Jasón

"y thalia es perfecta "dijo nico

"más te vale "dijo Jasón

Los tres se rieron cuando una alguien dijo "puedo hablar contigo "era annabeth percy se dio la vuelta y le contesto"claro"y se fueron

**En el patio de la escuela**

Percy y annabeth se sentaron en una mesa del patio de la escuela

"annabeth se por qué estas enojada conmigo y te pido perdón "dijo percy

"no es de eso que quiero hablar "dijo annabeth

"entonces de que "dijo percy annabeth tomo aire para calmarse

"estoy embarazada" dijo annabeth viéndolo a los ojos percy estaba pálido como un papel

"pero como paso si solo lo hicimos una vez" dijo percy

"si pero si recuerdas no usamos condón "dijo annabeth se quedaron en silencio

"y como se que es mío" dijo percy

"es una broma en serio percy sabes que mejor olvidalo"dijo annabeth levantados hasta que percy le agarro el brazo

"perdóname "dijo percy haciendo a annabeth sentarse

"quien más sabe "dijo percy

"thalia y piper y ahora tu nada más" dijo annabeth

"y como se lo vamos a decir a nuestros padres "dijo percy

"no lo sé apenas me entere esta mañana" dijo annabeth a punto de llorar

"tranquila no llores vamos de salir de esta" dijo percy abrazándola algo que percy odiara es ver llorar a una mujer

**En casa de los Jackson**

Hoy era sábado nico y Jasón vino para ver un maratón de películas de terror

"percy hermano que te pasa "dijo nico

"Desde que hablaste con annabeth estas raro "dijo Jasón

"si Jasón tiene razón que fue lo que te dijo para que estés así "dijo nico

"me tienen que prometer que no le van a decir nada "dijo percy

"lo prometemos" dijeron nico y Jasón al mismo tiempo

"me dijo que estaba embarazada "dijo percy nico y jaso estaba pálidos y con la boca abierta

"queeeee"dijo Jasón y nico al mismo tiempo

"Lo que escucharon está embarazada y es mío "dijo percy

"ya le dijiste a tu mama y paul"dijo nico

"no todavía no "dijo percy

"y los padres de annabeth "dijo Jasón

"tampoco "dijo percy

"y rachel"dijo nico

"sinceramente en este momento la que menos me interesa es rachel"dijo percy

"y entonces eso significa que voy a hacer tío "dijo nico

"eso creo "dijo percy

"y yo que "dijo Jasón

"si si tu también mañana tiene una cita en el doctor "dijo percy con una media sonrisa

"y la vas a acompañar "dijo Jasón

"Por supuesto "dijo percy

"¿estás emocionado? "Dijo nico

"no lo sé" dijo percy

"Perseo Jackson no nos mientas "dijo Jasón

"está bien estoy feliz siempre quise un hijo pero no en este momento "dijo percy

"te entendemos "dijo Jasón

**En el hospital**

Annabeth llego 5 minutos antes que percy cuando annabeth vio a percy casi se le salió el corazón

"hola "dijo percy

"hola" dijo annabeth

"vamos "dijo percy

"si "dijo annabeth

Cuando los llamo la enfermera ellos se levantaron y se metieron en el consultorio

"hola señorita Chase vino por los resultados de las pruebas verdad" dijo el doctor

"si "dijo annabeth ella se avía echo unos exámenes para estar segura de si estaba embarazada

"bueno aquí están y el resultado es positivo felicitaciones señorita Chase" dijo el doctor

"gracias "dijo annabeth

Percy solo se quedaba callado

"bueno la próxima cita será para entre dos semanas" dijo el doctor

"si está bien "dijo annabeth

"tú eres el padre" dijo el doctor

"si "dijo percy

"bueno annabeth está en el primer trimestre asique te va a necesitar mucho "dijo el doctor

"claro por eso estoy aquí "dijo percy

Se despidieron del doctor y se fueron cuando ya iban por la puerta annabeth se sentía mareada y con nauseas annabeth no aguanto y salió corriendo al baño del hospital

"annabeth estas bien" dijo percy

Después de unos minutos annabeth salió del baño

"estas bien" dijo percy

"si un poco cansada "dijo annabeth

"quieres ir a tu casa "dijo percy

"no podemos ir a otro lugar" dijo annabeth

"sabes tengo el lugar perfecto" dijo percy se subieron al auto de percy y se fueron

Mientras iban a ese lugar que decía percy annabeth pensó como se lo iban a decir a nuestros padres

"percy" dijo annabeth

"si "dijo percy

"cuando le vamos a decir a nuestros padres "dijo annabeth

"no lo sé "dijo percy mientras conducía

"Por qué mejor primero hablo con mis padres a solas y tú haces lo mismo y después todo juntos "dijo annabeth

"si "dijo percy

"está bien "dijo annabeth

"está bien" dijo percy

Cuando llegaron al lugar que percy sugirió era hermoso tranquilo

"es hermoso" dijo annabeth

"si lo es mi padre me traía aquí cuando murió no volví hasta ahora "dijo percy mientras nos sentábamos

"mi madre también murió y luego llego mi madrastra "dijo annabeth

"parece que los dos tuvimos una infancia dura "dijo percy

"pues si no quiero que el bebe tenga que pasar nada malo "dijo annabeth

"porque lo dices por Rachel y yo "dijo percy

"algo así como le vas a decir a rachel"dijo annabeth

"no lose supongo que lo va a entender "dijo percy

"suerte "dijo annabeth

"gracias" dijo percy

Percy y annabeth comenzaron a hablar de tonterías y a reír como locos


	3. Chapter 3

**En el pacillo**

"percy" dijo rache gritando felizmente y buscando a percy cuando lo encontró sele tiro encima

"percy "dijo Rachel feliz besándolo

"Rachel tengo que hablar contigo" dijo percy

"sobre qué "dijo Rachel

"algo muy importante "dijo percy

"entonces dímelo ya "dijo Rachel

"pero no aquí podemos ir a un lugar más primado "dijo percy

"claro "dijo Rachel

Y se fueron lo más lejos que podían de la escuela

**En el patio **

"ya me puedes decir lo que esta sucediendo me estas preocupando" dijo Rachel

"annabeth annabeth" dijo percy tartamudeando

"que pasa con annabeth te está molestando ya va a ver" dijo Rachel

"no es eso annabeth esta ennnkgd "dijo percy rápido

"que percy dime lo ya y que yo entienda "dijo Rachel

"annabeth está embarazada "dijo percy Rachel se estaba poniendo roja de la cólera

"pero como es posible yo soy tu novia cómo pudiste "dijo Rachel

"en mi defensa cuando sucedió no éramos nada "dijo percy

"aun así ahora si somos algo y que vas hacer "dijo Rachel

"pues apoyar annabeth "dijo percy

"y nosotros donde que damos "dijo Rachel

"en el mismo lugar donde estamos esto no va a interferir con nuestra relación "dijo percy

"está bien te perdono "dijo Rachel

**En la cafetería **

Estaban annabeth, thalia y piper comiendo su almuerzo

"Anna y tú qué crees que sea niño o niña "dijo piper

"no lo sé lo que me importa es que este sano "dijo annabeth dando le un mordisco a su manzana

"ya estas comenzando a hablar como mama" dijo thalia sonriendo

"cállate "dijo annabeth

Y alguien detrás de annabeth hablo esa el muchacho del centro comercial Lucas

"hola me puedo sentar aquí con ustedes "dijo Lucas

"Por supuesto "dijeron las tres sonriendo

"eres annabeth verdad y ustedes "dijo preguntándoles a piper y thalia mientras se sentada

"thalia "dijo thalia sonriéndole

"piper y tú eras Lucas vedad" dijo piper

"si "dijo Lucas riéndose

"eres nuevo "dijo annabeth

"si me trasfirieron hace poco" dijo Lucas

La campana sonó

"Para que clase vas" dijo annabeth

"ciencias" dijo Lucas

"yo también voy para esa clase "dijo annabeth

"entonces vamos "dijo Lucas

"si adiós chicas después las veo" dijo annabeth despidiéndose de thalia y piper

**En clase de ciencias**

Percy estaba sentado con Rachel en sus pupitres de siempre cuando percy vio a annabeth que entraba con un chico rubio que nunca avía visto antes

"que tienes amor" dijo Rachel

"nada" dijo percy Rachel lo beso en la mejilla y volví a ver su teléfono sin quitar la vista percy tampoco quitaba la vista de annabeth y ese muchacho en toda la clase ellos serian se susurraban cosas percy sentía algo que jamás avía sentido antes

La campana de sonó y todos se fueron para la salida

**En el parque de patinaje**

"así que annabeth estaba con un muchacho rubio "dijo nico

"si nunca lo avía visto antes "dijo percy mientras asía un truco un la patineta

"Tal vez es nuevo "dijo Jasón

"si pero cuanto los vi sentí algo muy extraño "dijo percy

"te digo como se llama eso" dijo nico

"como "dijo percy

"celos" dijeron Jasón y nico al mismo tiempo

"que por que estaría celoso Rachel es mi novia "dijo percy

"y annabeth va a ser la madre de tu hijo o hija "dijo Jasón

"yo no estoy celoso annabeth y yo no somos nada "dijo percy

"aja claro "dijo nico

**En la casa de los chace**

Annabeth se estaba vistiendo cuando alguien entro era su madrastra

"annabeth vino un chico por ti "dijo la señora chace

"quien "dijo annabeth

"no sé su nombre es alto, rubio y tiene los ojos azules" dijo la señora chace

"lucas"dijo annabeth y se fue corriendo ala escaleras y si era Lucas

"hola "dijo annabeth

"hola me preguntaba si querías ir por un el helado "dijo Lucas

"claro me das 5 minutos para ir por mi suéter"dijo annabeth

"Por supuesto" dijo Lucas

Annabeth fue corriendo por su suéter y se fue con Lucas

Fueron un helado y después del helado fueron al parque más cercano hablaron de muchas cosas de la escuela, de la familia y etc.

"eres tan hermosa "dijo Lucas sonriendo

"gracias tú también eres lindo" dijo annabeth sonrojada

Pasaron todo el rato mirando las estrellas y riendo

**En la escuela **

Annabeth estaba en camino a su clase para guardar sus libros pesados y su bolso cuando siente a alguien que se los arrebata y era nada menos que percy Jackson

"no puedes cargar nada pesado "dijo percy con los libros de annabeth en la mano

"no digas tonterías y dame mis libros "dijo annabeth

"no podría lastimar al bebe "dijo percy

"y rachel"dijo annabeth

"ya lo sabe y lo entendió "dijo percy

"en serio "dijo annabeth

"si y oye quien es ese rubio que no te deja ni un minuto en paz "dijo percy

"percy me has estado espiando "dijo annabeth

"que yo no los vi en ciencia el otro día a ti y al rubio "dijo percy

"pues el rubio tiene nombre y es Lucas "dijo annabeth

"es nuevo en la escuela" dijo percy

"porque te importa tanto "dijo annabeth

"porque tu serás la madre de mi hijo" dijo percy

"y por qué piensas que será niño y no niña "dijo annabeth

"no lo sé solo lo presiento "dijo percy

"aja está bien "dijo annabeth

"annabeth" dijo Lucas

"Lucas hola el es percy "dijo annabeth presentado a percy

"percy el es Lucas" dijo annabeth presentado a Lucas

Los dos chicos se miraban como si quisieran matarse

La campana sonó

**En la casa de los Jackson**

Sally, pecy y Paul estaban cenando

"percy cariño por qué no comes no has probado ni un solo bocado "dijo sally

"es que no tengo hambre "dijo percy

"percy que es lo que te pasa has estado muy raro "dijo sally

"mama paúl necesito decirles algo" dijo percy

"cariño puedes decirnos lo que quieras "dijo sally

"te acuerdas el día en que te pedí permiso para ir aquella fiesta" dijo percy

"si "dijo sally

"ese día en la fiesta me acosté con una chica y ahora ella está embarazada "dijo percy

Sally no hablo el que hablo fue Paul

"bueno percy ahora tienes que entender que un bebe necesita cuidados y ahora serán menos fiestas y más responsabilidades "dijo Paul

"si lo sé" dijo percy

"y que dicen los padres de la chica" dijo sally

"no le hemos dichos ella quiere hablar primero sola con ellos y después todos juntos "dijo percy

"está bien me disculpan un momento "dijo sally

Y sally salió del comedor y se fue a la cocina y se oyó un grito que decía "voy a ser abuela que alegría voy a ser abuela" y después sally volvió seria percy quería reírse y Paul también

"y esa muchachita Rachel no es tu novia "dijo Paul

"si ya le dije lo que y lo entendió "dijo percy

"y como se llama la chica "dijo sally

"annabeth Chase" dijo percy

"quiero conocerla" dijo sally

"que "dijo percy

"si quiero conocer a annabeth "dijo sally

"está bien saben que yo mejor me voy a dormir adiós "dijo percy

Cuando percy ya casi se estaba durmiendo oyó hablar a sally y Paul

"Paul no estás emocionado de saber que vamos a tener un nieto "dijo sally

"no te puedo negar de que estoy feliz pero también preocupado "dijo Paul

"no me puedo secar de la cabeza de que voy a ser abuela" dijo sally

Percy se rio de lo feliz que estaba su mama y después cerró los ojos se durmió


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth todas las mañana le daban las nauseas matutinas y mientras se lavada los dientes pensó cuando le iba a decir a su papa que estaba embarazada pero es que tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar él iba a estar decepcionado y enojado mientras pensaba sintió algo bajar por su mejilla era una lagrima ultima mente todo la asía llorar se supone que son las hormonas y dijo para así misma "estúpidas hormonas" limpiándose la lagrima

Camino a la escuela alguien grito "annabeth" se dio la vuelta y era percy en su auto

"entra te llevo la escuela "dijo percy

"claro por qué no "dijo annabeth entrando al auto

"porque hoy te viniste caminando "dijo percy

"mi padre tenía una reunión muy importante y tuvo que irse rápido "dijo annabeth

"y ya hablaste con tu padre sobre tu sabes "dijo percy

"no pude y tu ya hablaste con tu mama" dijo annabeth

"De hecho si ayer "dijo percy

"y que te dijo "dijo annabeth

"al principio estaba molesta pero al final lo entendió y quiere conocerte "dijo percy

"que me lo puedes volver a repetir es que creo que no te escuche bien "dijo annabeth

"en serio en verdad quiere conocerte toda la mañana me estuvo preguntado por ti "dijo percy con una sonrisa

"en serio "dijo annabeth sorprendida

"si "dijo percy y los dos se rieron y sin darse cuenta estaba en el estacionamiento de la escuela y después se bajaron del auto de percy

"gracias" dijo annabeth

"de nada" dijo percy y le giño un ojo y se fue donde estaban Jasón y nico

**En la clase de química**

"oye Anna que te parece Valeria o si es niña y Luis o si es niño "dijo piper emocionada casi gritado

"piper no lo grites "dijo annabeth

"es que esta en realidad emocionada "dijo thalia

"se nota" dijo annabeth y las tres se rieron

"bueno chicos ya casi se termina el tiempo así que en la próxima clase tiene que estar hecha esta fórmula" dijo el profesor

Y la campana sonó

Annabeth, thalia y piper salieron juntas del salón

"Así que piper como vas con Jasón" dijo thalia

"súper bien no saben que hiso "dijo piper feliz

"que "dijo annabeth y thalia al mismo tiempo

"él y yo estábamos hablando entonces llego Reyna y le dijo que por que estaba hablando conmigo y todo el drama que ella hace y él le dijo que ellos no eran nada para que ella lo controlara y ella se dio la vuelta y se fue y me dijo que o si quería salir con el" dijo piper

"y tú que le contéstate "dijo annabeth

"que más le iba a decir que SI "dijo piper casi gritando y las tres se rieron

"bueno chicas ahorita las veo tengo que recoger unos libros de mi casillero" dijo annabeth

"está bien estaremos en el patio "dijo thalia

**En la cafetería **

"Jasón que te pasa has estado soñando todo el día "dijo nico

"es que tengo una cita "dijo Jasón

"con quien "dijo nico

"por favor nico con quien más con su Julieta" dijo percy

"mi Julieta "dijo Jasón confundido

"piper "dijo percy y nico al mismo tiempo

Percy y nico se rieron y Jasón les dijo "en realidad son unos idiotas "y después se rio

**En los casilleros**

Annabeth estaba en su casillero cuando alguien la llamo"annabeth" era Rachel con su uniforme de porrista

"si "dijo annabeth dándose la vuelta

"quiero hablar contigo "dijo Rachel

"sobre qué" dijo annabeth

"sobre percy y ese bebe "dijo Rachel

"que quieres decir con ese bebe" dijo annabeth con una mirada de muerte

"quiero decir que solo porque estas embarazada de percy no quiere decir que podrás tener algo con él y te digo porque "dijo Rachel

"porque "dijo annabeth

"porque es mío "dijo Rachel

"ja ja ja Rachel no me digas que le tienes miedo a la competencia "dijo annabeth

"Por supuesto que no solo defiendo lo que es mío "dijo Rachel

"ja ja pero tranquila percy y yo no tenemos nada "dijo annabeth y mientras annabeth se iba le dijo "a un "y se fue y rache pego un grito como de niñita malcriada

**En el pasillo**

"percyyyyyyyyyyyy" dijo Rachel cuando vio a percy

"hola "dijo percy

"percy soy bonita "dijo Rachel abrazando a percy por la cintura

"si porque "dijo percy confundido

"por nada solo "dijo Rachel

"Rachel que te pasa "dijo percy

"es que no me gusta que estés con annabeth "dijo Rachel

"Rachel ya hablamos de esto "dijo percy

"si lo sé "dijo Rachel y se fueron de la mano

**En el patio de la escuela**

"chicas no saben lo que paso "dijo annabeth

"que "dijo thalia piper estaba mensajeando con Jasón

"me encontré con Rachel y me dijo que percy era suyo "dijo annabeth dijo annabeth mordiendo su manzana verde

"en serio y tú que le dijiste "dijo thalia

"que le tenía miedo a la competencia "dijo annabeth

"y que te dijo "dijo thalia

"que no que estaba defendiendo lo suyo "dijo annabeth

"y que mas "dijo thalia

"yo le dije que tranquila que percy y yo no teníamos nada aun" dijo annabeth

"Como que aun "dijo thalia sorprendida

"era solo para molestarla "dijo annabeth

"aja si claro "dijo thalia

**En el baño de niñas**

"Así que hablaste con chace "dijo silene

"si y le dije que ni pensara en que tendría algo con percy "dijo Rachel arreglándose el maquillaje

"y tú crees que nada cambiara cuando nazca ese bebe "dijo Reyna

"Por supuesto que nada cambiara y yo me asegurare de eso "dijo Rachel

"como "dijo silene y Reyna al mismo tiempo

"bueno el primer paso es decirle a la directora para que expulse a annabeth y se aleje de percy" dijo Rachel

"y cuando lo vas hacer "dijo silene

"ya lo siento por mi amor pero por nuestra relación lo tengo que hacer "dijo Rachel

"tienes razón "dijo silene

"Jasón no me hace casón "dijo Reyna

"Por qué "dijo silene

"por la estúpida de piper "dijo Reyna

"nico solo tiene ojos para mi" dijo silene

"en serio por que ayer lo vi con thalia riendo y abrazados "dijo Reyna

"no es cierto es mentira" dijo silene

"pregúntale a él" dijo Reyna

"lo haré" dijo silene

"bueno chicas tengo que hablar con la directora "dijo Rachel sonriendo con malicia

**En el gimnasio**

Piper, thalia y annabeth tenían física pero annabeth invento una escusas para no recibir por su embarazado de pronto la asistente de la directora llego

"annabeth Chase "dijo la asistente

"soy yo "dijo annabeth

"acompáñame "dijo la asistente annabeth cogió su bolso y se fue

**En la dirección**

"señora aquí esta annabeth Chase" dijo la asistente

"está bien déjala pasar" dijo la directora annabeth entro y la asistente salió y cerró la puerta

"bueno annabeth la razón por la que estás aquí es porque me dijeron que estabas embarazada y quería saber si es verdad" dijo la directora

"si es verdad pero por favor no me expulse por favor "dijo annabeth

"annabeth esto es una falta muy grave tendré que llamar a tu padre "dijo la directora

"está bien" dijo annabeth nerviosa

Después de unos minutos el señor Chase llego

"hola como esta señor Chase" dijo la directora

"bien y usted "dijo el señor Chase

"bien la razón por la que usted está aquí es porque annabeth está embarazada "dijo

"que eso no es posible" dijo el señor Chase sorprendido

"papa es cierto estoy embarazada" dijo annabeth sin virarlo a los ojos

"yo los dejare solos para que hablen "dijo la directora

"si gracias" dijo annabeth su papa solo se quedo en silencio

"di algo por favor" dijo annabeth

"cómo pudiste ser tan tonta annabeth yo confiaba en ti "dijo el señor Chase

"si lose y lo siento mucho papa perdóname "dijo annabeth a empezando a llorar

"quien es el padre "dijo el señor Chase

"no lo conoces "dijo annabeth

"como se llama "dijo el señor Chase me nos enojado

"percy Jackson" dijo annabeth

"está bien "dijo el señor Chase

"estas enojado "dijo annabeth

"no estoy enojado estoy decepcionado "dijo el señor Chase y annabeth quiso volver a llora entonces entro la directora

"bueno annabeth he estado pensando y como eres una estudiante tan brillante te daré una oportunidad "dijo la directora

"gracias "dijo annabeth

"bueno mucho gusto directora solano annabeth se irá conmigo hoy "dijo el señor Chase

"claro "dijo la directora

Los pasillos estaban casi vacios solo avían pocas personas annabeth tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar y cuando se acercaban a la salida se encontraron a percy y Rachel de la mano percy se le quedo viendo hasta que ella se metió en el auto de su padre


	5. Chapter 5

**En la casa de los Jackson**

"percy levántate ya "dijo sally de pie delante de la cama de percy

"5 minutos mas "dijo percy tapándose con la cobija

"esos 5 minutos se convierten en 1 hora además te tengo una sorpresa" dijo sally

"no más sorpresas "dijo percy

"esta te da a fascinar "dijo sally y después grito"Sofía" y entro una niña de 12 años de pelo café rizado y los ojos marrones

"percyyyyy" dijo Sofía Sofía era la medio hermana menor de percy ella se avía ido de campamento por una semana

"quiero dormir "dijo percy

"que te pasa percy no dormiste bien "dijo sally

"no estuve pensado toda la noche en tu sabes que "dijo percy

"percy es cierto que voy a ser tía "dijo Sofía alegre

"mama le dijiste "dijo percy mientras se sentaba

"percy sabes con esa cara de perrito que pone no se le puede esconder nada "dijo sally

"como sea "dijo percy levantado se de la cama

"entonces voy a ser tía "dijo Sofía subiéndose a la cama de percy y comenzó a saltar

"digamos que si "dijo percy y Sofía comenzó gritar de emoción

"bueno sofí dejemos que percy se bañe y se vista tiene que ir a la escuela "dijo sally llevándose a sofí a la cocina

Percy se baño y se vistió mientras se vestía volvió a pensar en por que annabeth estaba llorando y porque su padre estaba en la escuela

"percy el desayuno está listo "grito sally desde el comedor

Percy termino de alistarse y se fue para desayunar cuando entro sofí estaba poniéndole jarabe a los panqueques

"y paúl no va a desayunar "dijo percy sentándose

"no tuvo que irse temprano "dijo sally

"sofí no vas a ir a la escuela hoy "dijo percy

"no mama llamo a la escuela y dijo que yo no iría "dijo sofí

"bueno yo me voy tengo que arreglar algo" dijo percy levantándose y yendo por su bulto

"pero no as terminado de desayunar" dijo sally

"es que no tengo mucha hambre pero gracias "dijo percy

"está bien cariño que tengas un buen día "dijo sally

Percy agarro su auto y se fue para la escuela

**En la escuela **

Percy estuvo todo el día buscando a annabeth pero no la encontró vio a Lucas pero no estaba con annabeth ni tampoco con piper o thalia ¿Dónde estaba?

"thalia por favor dame su numero necesito hablar con ella "dijo percy

"está bien pero solo porque ella es mi amiga no porque tú me lo pides "dijo thalia

"está bien" dijo percy sacando su celular

"22-33-44-55"dijo thalia

"eso esa es mi thalia "dijo nico abrazándola

"Como que esa es tu thalia" dijo silene nico se dio la vuelta

"si mi amiga "dijo nico

"bueno thalia nosotros tenemos que hacer una llamada vamos "dijo percy

"si vamos "dijo thalia y ella y percy se fueron

"nico no quiero que le vuelvas a que hables "dijo silene

"silene espera un momento tu me estas prohibiendo hablar con thalia "dijo nico

"si "dijo silene

"silene tu eres mi novia no mi mama así que tu ni nadie me prohíben nada yo le hablo a quien quiera" dijo nico enojado

"como tu dijiste yo soy tu novia y tengo todo el derecho "dijo silene

"entonces o si va hacer así cada vez que le hable a una chica es mejor terminar "dijo nico

"nico no hablas en serio "dijo silene

"si silene quiero terminar es mejor para los dos "dijo nico y se fue

**En el patio de la escuela **

Percy y thalia estaban viendo quien llamaba a annabeth

"halo "dijo annabeth dijo annabeth por el teléfono

"thalia habla con ella "dijo percy

"no tu es el que necesita hablar con ella" dijo thalia

"por favor" dijo percy

"no percy "dijo thalia

"thalia, percy" dijo annabeth todavía en el teléfono

"thalia "dijo alguien "me llaman "dijo thalia y se fue corriendo

"thalia ven aquí "dijo percy y thalia le hiso una señal de adiós

"halo annabeth "dijo percy por fin

"percy eres tú "dijo annabeth

"si es que quería saber porque no viniste "dijo percy

"es que tengo algunos problemas familiares "dijo annabeth

"oh ya entiendo "dijo percy

"si he bueno ya me tengo que ir "dijo annabeth

" he si bueno adiós "dijo percy

"adiós "dijo annabeth y después colgó

Percy se que do pensando en que annabeth estaba extraña cuando hablo con ella

**En casa de los Chase**

"annabeth thalia está aquí "dijo Bobby

"dile que suba "dijo annabeth

Thalia subió a la habitación de annabeth

"hey Anna "dijo thalia

"hey" dijo annabeth sentada en la cama

"porque no fuiste a la escuela "dijo thalia

"mi padre se entero de que estoy embarazada "dijo annabeth

"qué pero como "dijo thalia

"te acuerdas que la directora me llamo "dijo annabeth

"si estábamos en física "dijo thalia

"me dijo que alguien le avía dicho que yo estaba embarazada y yo le dije que sí que era cierto y ella me dijo que tendría que llamar a mi padre "dijo annabeth

"y el que te dijo "dijo thalia

"me dijo que como pude ser tan tonta que el confiaba en mi "dijo annabeth empezado a llorar

"tranquila Anna "dijo thalia abrazando a annabeth

"thalia no entiende el no estaba enojado estaba decepcionado "dijo annabeth

"tranquila Anna y que más te dijo la directora "dijo thalia

"que como yo era una buena estudiante no me iba a expulsar "dijo annabeth

"y tu quién crees que te acuso "dijo thalia

"quien es la única persona me odia y sabe "dijo annabeth

"Rachel me las va a pagar "dijo thalia

"te digo algo quiero salir y olvidarme de eso "dijo annabeth

"porque no vamos por un helado y después al cine una tarde de chicas "dijo thalia

"si y piper"dijo annabeth

"con Jasón "dijo thalia

"Jasón y piper hacen bonita pareja" dijo annabeth

"el príncipe y su princesa y la bruja es Reyna "dijo thalia y las dos se rieron

**En la casa de los Jackson **

"mama ya llegue "dijo percy y se fue a su habitación con nico

"entonces terminaste con silene "dijo percy sentándose en la cama

"si no la soporte mas "dijo nico sentándose en una silla que estaba al frente de la cama

"o es porque te gusta thalia "dijo percy

"No solo somos amigos "dijo nico

"si claro "dijo percy

"está bien me gusta contento "dijo nico

"si "dijo percy

El celular de percy sonó

"halo "dijo percy

"perseus Jackson por qué no contestabas el teléfono" dijo Rachel

"lo tenía pagado "dijo percy

"porque no vamos por un helado "dijo Rachel

"no puedo Rachel estoy con nico "dijo percy

"entonces prefieres a tu amigo que a tu novia "dijo Rachel

"Rachel ndjn pierdo njdncjnc la señal "dijo percy y le colgó

"nico te digo no me arrepiento de a verme acostado con annabeth en la fiesta "dijo percy


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth no estaba segura de entrar entonces thalia y piper aparecieron detrás de ella

"nosotras estamos contigo "dijo thalia

"si annabeth eres nuestra amiga nunca te dejaremos sola "dijo piper

"gracias "dijo annabeth y suspiro

Y entraron a la escuela todo el mundo se le quedaba viendo pero annabeth no le importo siguió caminando. Cuando llegaron a el salón percy y Rachel se estaban besando y cuando percy la vio se aparto y se le quedo viendo annabeth ni lo volvió a ver se sentó y comenzó a hablar con thalia y piper y en pocos minutos le profesor entro

"hola chicos como están" dijo el profesor

Algunos dijeron "si" y los otros solo y hicieron un sonido

"bueno chicos abran su libros en la página 32"dijo el profe

En toda la clase percy trato en llamar la atención de annabeth pero ella no le hacía caso y apenas la campana sonó se levanto rápido para poder hablar con annabeth pero Rachel lo agarro y cuando se dio cuenta de que annabeth ya avía salido

**En el pasillo **

"annabeth "dijo Lucas sonriendo

"Lucas como estas "dijo annabeth sonriendo

"bien y tu "dijo Lucas sonriendo

"estado mejor "dijo annabeth los dos se rieron entonces unas chicas pasaron y dijeron "será de Jackson o de castellán" se rieron

Annabeth y Lucas se quedaron en silencio

"lo sabes "dijo annabeth rompiendo el silencio

"si Rachel se encargo de decirle a todo el mundo" dijo Lucas lentamente casi nervioso

Annabeth solo sé que do en silencio

"annabeth puedo preguntarte algo "dijo Lucas

"Por supuesto" dijo annabeth

"quien es el padre "dijo Lucas

"percy Jackson "dijo annabeth lentamente sin mirarlo a los ojos

Lucas quiso decir algo pero no lo hiso cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente y siguieron caminando y hablando hasta que entraron a la biblioteca. La mayoría de los libros de annabeth eran de arquitectura y Lucas le dio curiosidad y entonces le pregunto a annabeth ella le conto que a ella le fascinaba la arquitectura y que planeaba estudiar sobre eso

**En la cafetería**

En la misa de la esquina estaban percy, Rachel, thalia y nico thalia no soportaba a Rachel pero ella un la suma ni la restaba le daba igual con tal estar con nico siempre la pasada increíble con nico la hacía reír mucho pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que Rachel le hiso a annabeth por su gran boca casi expulsan annabeth

"thalia que te pasa "dijo nico mientras jugaba con los dedos de thalia

"no nada solo estoy muy enojada con una persona "dijo thalia poniendo la cabeza en el hombro de nico

"y se puede saber con quién "dijo nico todavía jugando con los dedos de thalia

"con la idiota de Rachel y el tonto de percy" dijo thalia

"porque que te hicieron "dijo nico dejando de jugar con los dedos de thalia y pasando un brazo por los hombros de thalia

"a mí no a annabeth "dijo thalia

"que le hiso Rachel "dijo nico nada sorprendido a nico tampoco le agrada Rachel pero como era la novia de percy tenía que soportarla. Rachel siempre quiere que todos hagan todo lo que ella quiere solo porque es la capitana de las porristas y todos los chicos babeaban por ella y lo más importante era la novia de uno de los chicos más popular de la escuela

"le dijo a la directora lo de tu sabes y por poquito la expulsan todo por ella "dijo thalia enojada cruzando los brazos

"y percy lo sabe "le pregunto nico

"no lo sé "dijo thalia

"bueno cambiando el tema thalia quería saber si te gustaría ir al cine conmigo "dijo nico tímidamente y sonrojándose

"no puedo tengo otra cita "dijo thalia sonriendo

"con quien "dijo nico enojado pero mejor dicho celoso

"no tranquilo era broma por supuesto que iré contigo "dijo thalia riendo por la reacción de nico

"casi me muero"dijo nico y los dos comenzaron a reírse

**En la habitación de percy**

Percy y nico estaban haciendo un trabajo de ciencias pero la verdad es que lo menos que hiso hicieron fue el trabajo y nico le conto a percy lo que paso con thalia nico parecía un niño no dejaba de pensar en su cita con thalia

"en serio tienes una cita con thalia "dijo percy sonriendo y sorprendido

"si a las 6:00 "dijo nico feliz

"no te puedo creer seguro es la thalia que conozco" dijo percy

"si es ella "dijo nico y los dos se rieron

"oye Rachel no te ha dicho nada sobre annabeth "dijo nico serio

"no que tendría Rachel sobre annabeth "dijo percy confundido

"no lo sé tal vez que le dijo a directora sobre el embarazo de annabeth y que casi la expulsan por su culpa "dijo nico

"QUE Rachel no pudo hacer eso "dijo percy

"si lo hico thalia me lo conto "dijo nico

"entonces fue por que annabeth estaba llorando ese día y su papa estaba en la escuela "dijo percy recordando ese día

"supongo que si "dijo nico

"tengo que hablar con annabeth "dijo percy

"si bueno yo tengo que ir a la casa a arreglarme para mi cita "dijo nico sonriendo y poniéndose de pie

"si que buena suerte romeo "dijo percy con una sonrisa burlona

Cuando nico se fue percy se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se acostó en la cama y pensó _"_**por eso cuando la llame me dijo que tenía problemas familiares era por su padre**_ "_

Percy se levanto de la cama agarro su chaqueta y sus llaves y se fue

**En el parque **

Annabeth se después de clases se fue al parque hoy estaba siendo un día hermoso por qué no venir al parque a relajarse. Se sentó de bajo de un árbol y saco de su bolso un libro que tenía como títulos "los cuidados del embarazo y los bebes" lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo su madrastra le dijo que lo leyera que cuando ella estaba embarazada de mis hermanos la ayudo mucho

Cuando annabeth continuada leyendo alguien se le acerco y le dijo "hola" annabeth volvió a ver era percy sonriéndole

"que haces aquí "dijo annabeth sorprendida

"nada solo vine a tomar aire fresco y pensar"dijo percy sentándose al lado de annabeth

"mmmm ya "dijo annabeth volviendo a leer

"que lees "le pregunto percy

"me prometes de que no te ries"dijo annabeth

"te lo prometo "dijo percy y vio el título del libro y quería reírse

"mi madrastra me lo dio "dijo annabeth

"entonces tus padres ya lo saben "dijo percy

Annabeth asiente con la cabeza

"como se enteraron" dijo percy pero el ya sabia

"no quiero hablar de eso "dijo annabeth volviendo a su lectura

"annabeth ya se todo lo que te hiso Rachel y créeme ella no te va a molestar" dijo percy

"percy en serio no quiero hablar de eso "dijo annabeth

"está bien pero si te vuelve a hacer algo me lo dices "dijo percy recostándose en el árbol y poniendo sus manos en su cabeza

"quieres que te lea "le pregunto annabeth percy solo asintió con la cabeza

Annabeth le leyó y como es percy tuvo que explicarle algunas cosas ya annabeth estaba cansado de leer y que percy no pusiera atención y entonces annabeth se levanto

"percy despierta "dijo annabeth casi gritando

"que"dijo percy levándose

"ya tenemos que irnos "dijo annabeth

"quieres que te acompañe a tu casa "dijo percy

"no podemos ir a otro lado "dijo annabeth

"claro mi casa está cerca de aquí" dijo percy annabeth solo asiente

**En casa de los Jackson **

"mama ya vine "dijo percy de pronto vino sofí

"percy quien es ella "dijo Sofía

"ella es annabeth annabeth ella es mi hermana Sofía "dijo percy presentándolas

"hola" dijo annabeth

"eres la novia de mi hermano" le pregunto Sofía

"no" dijeron percy y annabeth al mismo tiempo y los dos se sonrojaron mientras Sofía hacia más y más preguntas sally apareció

"hola soy sally la madre de percy "dijo sally sonriendo

"soy annabeth "dijo annabeth

"bueno chicos estaba por hacer unas galletas quien me ayuda "dijo sally y todos nos fuimos a la cocina

**En la cocina**

"vamos a hacer galletas azules "pregunto Sofía

"si "dijo sally mientras sacada los ingredientes

"galletas azules "dijo annabeth confundida

"si son galletas solo que azules a percy y Sofía les encantan y tu cuando las pruebes opinaras lo mismo "dijo sally sonriendo

Annabeth y Sofía estaban asiendo las formas de las galletas, sally estaba en el horno y percy en la masa. Cuando terminamos de hacer las galletas fuimos a la sala y comenzaron comerse las galletas

"tenias razón son increíble estas galletas "dijo annabeth

"yo lo sabía a todo el mundo le gustan mis galletas" dijo sally y todos nos reímos


	7. Chapter 7

Percy y annabeth en toda la semana hablaron de cómo iban a juntar a sus padres para decidir que iban hacer sobre el embarazo de Annabeth y cuando estuviera el bebe aquí. Desde aquel día Sally y Sofía se llevaban bien con Annabeth, Percy se sorprendió porque a la mayoría de las chicas que traía a Sally y sofia no le gusta

Hoy vendrían los padres de percy para hablar con los padres de annabeth

Annabeth ya estaba casi lista llevaba un hermoso vestido era sencillo pero elegante le llegaba hasta por debajo de la rodilla y zapatillas mientras hacia su ultimo retoque a su maquillaje (Annabeth nunca le gusto ponerse mucho maquillaje así que siempre trataba de ponerse el menos posible) cuando se vio en el espejo vio a alguien recostado en el marco de la puerta era su padre

"hola "le dijo Annabeth dándose la vuelta para mirarlo

"hola "le dijo Frederick (el padre de annabeth)

"estoy linda" dijo annabeth levantándose

"tevés hermosa como siempre" dijo Frederick poniéndose en frente de annabeth agarrándola de la mano para que girara

"te quiero "dijo annabeth abrazándolo

"yo también nunca lo olvides "dijo Frederick mientras seguían abrazados el timbre sonó

"bueno voy a abrir tu termina de alistarte" dijo Frederick annabeth solo asiente con la cabeza

Cuando Frederick abrió la puerta estaban Paul, sally, percy y Sofía

"hola soy Frederick "dijo Frederick estrechándole la mano a Paul

"soy Paul ella es mi esposa Sally y ellos son mis hijos percy y Sofía "dijo Paul presentándolos

"mucho gusto, pasen por favor "dijo Frederick y los cuatro pasaron entonces apareció Susan, mateo y Bobby

"ella es mi esposa Susan y ellos son mi hijos mateo y Bobby "dijo Frederick mientras los presentaba alguien bajaba por las escaleras era annabeth percy no podía dejar de verla

"y ella es mi hija annabeth "dijo Frederick

Después de ser todos presentados su fueron a la sala y comenzaron a conversar

"bueno vayamos a lo primero "dijo Frederick

"Por supuesto "dijo Paul

"sobre el bebe que viene en camino ya han considerado la adopción, mantenerlo o ponerle fin al embarazo "le pregunto Frederick directamente a percy y annabeth

"la única que puede decidir eso es annabeth y cualquier cosa que ella decida la apoyare "dijo percy sinceramente

"bueno nunca haría el aborto y sobre la adopción no estoy muy segura "dijo annabeth un poco nerviosa

"entonces quieres mantenerlo "dijo Frederick

Annabeth solo asiente con la cabeza

"Ya que quieren mantener al bebe tienen que pensar en ¿Dónde vivirá?, ¿Que pasara con la escuela?, Etc. "dijo Frederick

"bueno yo creo que ellos son buenos chicos solo necesita un poco de ayuda "dijo Sally

"bueno Sally tiene razón el bebe pueden vivir aquí y percy puede ver al bebe las veces que quiera" dijo Susan

"percy trabaja en el acuario y así puede ayudar con lo necesario para el bebe" dijo Sally

"y la escuela "pregunto Paul

"la directora y yo ya hablamos sobre esto "dijo Frederick

"está bien creo que ya todo está claro" dijo Paul

Mientras Frederick y Paul hablaban de aviones y Sally y Susan hablaban de cocina Annabeth se fue a la cocina necesitaba una botella de agua cuando annabeth sacaba la botella de la refrigeradora alguien entro era percy observándola

"claro "dijo percy y annabeth le lanzo una

"hola "dijo annabeth sonriendo

"hola "dijo percy sonriendo

"quieres una "le pregunto annabeth

"guau quien iba a pensar que nuestros padres se iban a llevar bien "dijo annabeth riendo y tomando un trago de agua

"si también me sorprendió "dijo percy riendo

"percy te digo algo "dijo annabeth

"Por supuesto "dijo percy

"me alegro de que seas el papa de mi bebe" dijo annabeth con una sonrisa tímida

"y yo me alegro de que seas la madre de mi bebe "dijo percy sonriendo

Y los dos se sonrojaron y comenzaron a hablar de los momentos más vergonzosos que habían tenido y comenzaron a reírse

~~~O~~~

Los meses se pasan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nada avía cambiando solo unas pequeñas cosas como que annabeth ya tenía 3 meses de embarazo, Jasón se animo en decirle a piper que o si quería ser su novia piper por supuesto que y le dijo SI, Nico todavía no sea animado a pedirle a thalia, percy y Rachel seguían juntos

Hoy era otro día de escuela como siempre con la misma rutina

**En los casilleros**

Annabeth estaba guardando sus libros cuando thalia se le acerco

"hola" dijo thalia sonriendo

"hola "dijo annabeth

"como estas "dijo thalia

"bien solo que mi mayoría de ropa casi ya no me queda, no aguanto el busto, todas las mañanas tengo que ir corriendo a vomitar y que voy cada 5 minutos al baño "dijo annabeth sarcásticamente

"guau pero mira el lado bueno annabeth" dijo thalia

"tienes razón thals cuando el este aquí todo abra valido la pena "dijo annabeth sonriendo poniendo una mano en su pequeño bulto

"que te dijo el doctor ayer" le pregunto thalia

"que el bebe está muy bien y me dijo lo que podía comer y lo que no lo de siempre "dijo annabeth

Mientras iban a al patio de la escuela vieron a Nico

"hola thals, hola rubia" dijo Nico

"hola "dijo thalia sonriendo

"hola Nico "dijo annabeth

Thalia y Nico se quedaron viéndose como tontos hasta que annabeth se aclaro la garganta y dijo "he bueno chicos yo estaré con piper"y se fue dejándolos solos

"quieres ir a la patio" le pregunto Nico

Thalia solo asiente con la cabeza y se fueron

**En la cafetería **

"percy que te parece mi nuevo peinado "dijo Rachel pero percy no le puso atención

"PERCY "dijo Rachel casi gritando

"que que paso "dijo percy saliendo de su pensamiento

"que te parece mi peinado "dijo Rachel jugando con su cabello

"lindo "dijo percy sin interés

"lindo nada más" dijo Rachel enojada

"si lindo" dijo percy

"veces si eres un idiota Perseo Jackson "dijo Rachel enojada

"como tu diga después te veo "dijo percy y se fue

**En el patio **

"Nico tú crees que percy y annabeth van a ser buenos padres" le pregunto thalia con una sonrisa

"si son jóvenes pero yo se que ellos pueden y también nos tienen a nosotros "dijo Nico con la cabeza en el regazo de thalia

"tienes razón "dijo thalia

"yo sé que percy puede un tonto desde que hiso el plan para volver con Rachel "dijo Nico y después se cayó y se puso las manos en la boca

"de cual plan estás hablando" dijo thalia con curiosidad y enojo a la misma vez

"thalia no se dé que estás hablando" dijo Nico nervioso

"a no Nico di Angelo ahora me lo dices todo" dijo thalia enojada

"está bien pero primero prométeme que no dirás nada" dijo Nico

"te lo prometo "dijo thalia poniendo una mano detrás de su espalda cruzando los dedos

Nico le conto toda la historia de la apuesta a thalia, thalia casi echaba espuma por la rabia que sentía cuando Nico termino de contarle la historia thalia respiro y se calmo y dijo "voy a matar a percy"

"no thalia no se puede enterar que te dije" dijo Nico

"está bien" dijo thalia pero ella sabía que le tenía que decir a annabeth


	8. Chapter 8

**En la casa de los Chase...**  
Ya eran 6:25 am, y Annabeth ya había pasado por todo el drama de haber despertado con sus nauseas y lo vómitos, hoy fueron un poco mas asqueroso y tedioso que los días anteriores, y eran en esos momentos en que de ciaba que alguien de su familia la ayudara o preguntara como amaneció, además todavía no encontraba su converse gris solo había encontrado el zapato derecho y el otro no quería aparecer... busco en todos lados, de bajo de la cama, en el armario, en el baño y prácticamente en toda la casa y cuando se rindió vio algo en el basurero que estaba al lado del su escritorio Annabeth se acerco al basurero y nada menos que ahí estaba su converse, un poco asqueada se lo puso y se puso a pensar que en un par de meses le va a costar ponerse unas simple zapatillas, porque su bebé ocuparía mas espacio en su estomago...cuando su celular sonó, al ver quien era se le asomo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. 

"hola sesos de alga "saludo Annabeth feliz 

"hola chica sabia, ¿como estas? ¿Qué haces? "le pregunto Percy curioso 

"Bien, y nada solo alistándome para la escuela y tú, ¿qué haces?"Dijo Annabeth divertida, sentándose en su cama 

"igual, quería saber si quieres que te lleve" le pregunto Percy 

"claro, porque no "respondió Annabeth feliz 

"está bien te veo en 15 minutos "le dijo divertido 

"está bien" dijo Annabeth colgando la llamada. Con eso en mente Annabeth se termino en alistar en esos quince minutos, cuando bajo tomo una manzana y salió al encuentro de Percy, el cual se encontraba bajando del auto. 

"lista" le dijo a Percy 

"Perfecto" le respondió mientras le abría la puerta de auto a Annabeth. En todo el camino escucharon música, del esterio del auto, Percy le prometió un CD con las canciones que a ambos les gustaban, además de hablar de sus bandas favoritas y canciones hasta que llegaron a la escuela. 

"bueno chica sabia ya llegamos "dijo Percy y Annabeth asintió y se bajo del auto igual que Percy, este corrio para habrirle la puerta a annabeth, esta se bajo del auto y percy en un movimiento rápido tomo el bolso de annabeth sorprendiendola y dejando que el bolso caiga sobre su hombro. 

"Percy dame mi bolso "exigió Annabeth, no quería que él llevara su bolso. 

"nop "dijo Percy con una sonrisa de medio lado "Perseus Jackson dame mi bolso" medio grito Annabeth

"quítamelo "se burlo Percy con una sonrisa retadora, Annabeth estuvo luchando para que Percy le diera su bolso, como por tres minutos completos, pero no tenia suerte, era alto, ella pensaba decirle que se había mareado y necesitaba ir al baño...pero alguien se le adelanto...

"Percy "- les grito una voz, que hizo que Percy y Annabeth se dieran vuelta.

"hola" dijo Percy mientras Annabeth le quitaba el bolso

"he bueno Percy luego te veo, bye" dijo Annabeth y se fue, casi trotando, no le tenía miedo solo no quería estar cerca de ella. 

"¿Porque le llevabas el bolso?"Le pregunto Rachel enojada y celosa 

"Si te recuerdas Annabeth está embarazada y quiero ayudarla "dijo Percy como si fuera obvio 

"si, pero para eso tiene a Lucas "dijo Rachel como si le dijera *no la tienes que ver nunca* con su cara con exceso de maquillaje... 

"no, porque Lucas no es el padre de ese bebe, soy yo el padre "le respondió él enojado 

"como sabes que no lo es? tal vez esto es un truco para sepáranos" le pregunto Rachel estúpidamente 

"ella no es así Rachel "dijo Percy, ya cansándose de la conversación 

"oh enserio y porque ella y Lucas pasan tanto tiempo juntos "dijo Rachel tratando de insinuar algo 

"eso no quiere decir que son algo o que estén saliendo "dijo Percy un poco dudoso, pero molesto. 

"Por supuesto que tiene mucho que decir... "dijo Rachel pero no pudo terminar por que Percy la interrumpió 

"Rachel mejor. Luego hablamos, voy tarde a clase "le dijo Percy y se fue a clases dejando a Rachel con la palabra en la boca.

**Mas tarde en la clase de griego  
**  
Annabeth se había sentado con Lucas, en las mesas cerca de la ventana, mientras que Percy se sentó en la parte de atrás con Nico y Jasón, Percy no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Rachel sobre que Annabeth tuviera algo con ese tal Lucas, ni siquiera el debe estar cerca de ella, y solo imaginar que Annabeth tuviera algo con ese tipo le hervía la sangre...no eso era poco, lo mataba..."Percy ¿qué te pasa? "le pregunto Jasón 

"que no me pasa nada "respondió el monótono 

"si te pasa algo, has estado toda la clase callando y como en otro mundo "le reprendió Jasón 

"es que he estado pensando en algo que me está volviendo loco" se sincero a medias Percy 

"se podría saber que o mejor dicho en quien te está robando la poca cordura que tenias" dijo Nico riendo 

"es que tuve una pelea con Rachel y me dijo que Annabeth y Lucas tal vez podrían tener algo "les dijo en un murmuro Percy 

"y tú qué piensas de eso?" le pregunto Jasón 

"Aun no lo sé,... pero solo de imaginar él con Annabeth y mi bebe me hierve la sangre" dijo Percy cerrando los puños furioso por imaginar eso.

"Percy no me digas que estas celoso "dijo Nico con una sonrisa burlona 

"qué?! Yo celoso, no me hagas reír "se burlo Percy, pero no lo hizo bien, Nico y Jasón lo miraron con una cara de "aja no te creo" 

"está bien, estoy celoso de que ellos pudieran tener algo "les confesó Percy 

Nico y Jasón se pusieron a reír, pero sin elevar mucho la voz, no querían un castigo 

"lo sabía "dijo Nico sonriendo 

"Jajá nico te debo una pizza, pero Percy tú no eres justo!" Murmuro Jasón 

"pero ustedes que sentirían si alguien quisiera quitarles a Thalia y Piper" contraataco Percy 

"bueno primero que todo, sería lógico que quisiera matar a esa persona que me molestara a piper, ella es mi novia, pero hay una pequeña diferencia "dijo Jasón 

"que Annabeth está embarazada " intervino Percy

"si y no, la diferencia es que bueno Piper y yo somos novios, Nico y Thalia no tiene quien le impida salir en cambio tú estás saliendo con Rachel...y no quieres q ella tenga una relación con ese chico" dijo Jasón 

"tienes razón, pero sigue siendo distinto "murmuraron por lo bajo Percy. 

La campana sonó dándole término a la clase. 

En el pasillo Jasón estaba caminado a su casillero, cuando le dijeron que Thalia lo estaba buscando, eso nunca era bueno cuando iba para la cafetería para verse con Piper se topo con su hermana 

"hola hermanito "dijo Thalia enojada

"hola thals" dijo Jasón con una sonrisa nerviosa 

"tengo que hablar contigo" dijo Thalia 

"está bien "dijo Jasón

"vayamos a un lugar más privado "dijo Thalia apretando los puños 

"porque no aquí donde haya testigos por si me matas o algo parecido "dijo Jasón Thalia lo fulmino con la mirada y Jasón no lo pensó dos veces y se fueron al estacionamiento de la escuela.

"porque no me dijiste "le recrimino Thalia seria 

"decirte que" dijo confundido Jasón 

"el plan de Jackson y no te atrevas a negarlo "dijo Thalia

"Thalia realmente no se dé que hablas" dijo Jasón 

"el de acostarse con Annabeth para darle celos a la tonta de Rachel "dijo Thalia furiosa

"qué?!, quien te lo dijo?" dijo Jasón sorprendido 

"no importa quién me lo dijo, Jasón cómo es posible que no me lo dijeras" dijo Thalia 

"no era la intención de Percy hacerle daño ni tampoco dejarla embarazada, solo fue un pensamiento loco, nunca fue algo que el planeara con exactitud "le confesó Jasón

"pero que crees lo hizo?, a mi no me importa si lo planearon o no, el tema esta que por algo tonto o como tú dices *pensamiento loco*, dejo embarazada a una de mis mejores amigas "le recrimino Thalia aun mas furiosa 

"Thalia cálmate "dijo Jasón

"no me voy a calmar, voy a matar a Jackson" dijo Thalia

"no Thalia que te calmes!,... Annabeth sabe esto?" le pregunto Jasón 

"no se lo dicho todavía" dijo Thalia 

"no se lo puedes decir" dijo Jasón 

"tienes razón se lo dice Percy o se lo digo yo "mando Thalia, para luego irse y dejar a un Jasón pensativo, hasta que se recordó 

"Piper "dijo y se fue corriendo a la cafetería

**En uno de los patios de la escuela**

Annabeth y Lucas se sentaron en una banca que tenía una agradable sombra de un lindo árbol. 

"Anna, que te dijo la doctora de ¿cómo está tu bebe?"Le pregunto Lucas 

"que está muy bien "respondió Annabeth sonriendo 

"y. ¿Percy sigue yendo a las citas contigo?"le pregunto Lucas 

"si, siempre va no se pierde ni una sola "dijo Annabeth sonriendo con ternura, pensando que el mismo Percy la cita pasada fue con una lista de preguntas para la doctora, hasta las preguntas más simples a las complejas. 

"Ah, ¿y cuando pueden saber el sexo del bebe?"le pregunto Lucas 

"el doctor dijo que como a los 5 meses" dijo Annabeth recordando que Percy, le había hecho pasar una vergüenza la semana pasada hablándole a el bebe poniendo su cara frente a su vientre...ese no fue el problema, sino que lo hizo frente a toda el ala de maternidad. 

"ojala se parezca a su madre" le dijo Lucas sacándola de su pensamientos. 

"¿Por qué dices eso?"Dijo Annabeth avergonzada 

"porque tú eres hermosa y inteligente, así seria un bebe perfecto "dijo Lucas y eso le hizo sonrojarse un poco, pero gracias a dios la campana sonó y tenían que ir a clases separadas. 

En la clase de estudios sociales la clase se paso rápido Annabeth estaba con Piper medio estudiando, medio hablando, mientras que Percy y Jasón solo estaban hablando. 

"Percy tenemos un problema "dijo Jasón 

"¿qué paso?"Murmuro Percy

"Thalia sabe lo de plan que hiciste para que Rachel. Regresara contigo o algo cree "dijo Jasón 

"QUE?, y le dijo algo?"Pregunto Percy preocupado, no quería que lo odiara. 

"no, pero me dijo que o si no le decías tu le decía ella "respondió Jasón 

"sabes que le voy a decir toda la verdad "dijo Percy 

"en serio lo vas a ser "le pregunto Jasón, Percy asintió

"Si, se lo voy a decir pero después, no sé cómo decirle, * oye Annabeth sabes, yo antes quería volver con Rachel y por eso le dije casi en broma a los chicos que iría a por todo por volver, pero tú sabes que me encanto todo lo que paso en la fiesta y las consecuencias de todo lo que paso ese día, pero aun así lo siento "dijo Percy. 

"Hombre, yo no soy mujer, pero estoy casi seguro que eso es casi perfecto "le dijo y en eso la campana fue tocada dándole fin a clases. 

Percy no dijo nada mas solo fue donde Annabeth y le dijo. "quieres que te lleve?"

"Primero me traes y después me llevas, Rachel se va a molestar "dijo en broma Annabeth 

"si lo sé, pero desde cuando a ti y a mí nos importa que Rachel se moleste "dijo Percy con una sonrisa de medio lado 

"tienes razón "dijo Annabeth riendo y se fueron camino al estacionamiento conversando como viejos amigos.

. 


	9. Chapter 9

Parte 1

**Percy pov.**

Tres meses, desde que mi vida cambio, antes más irresponsable e insensible antes los demás y para con los demás, pero hoy eso ya no es igual, hasta mis maestros los saben, mi madre me lo recalca cada vez que puede. Annabeth, ella es la causante de todo eso, ella me ayuda con mis estudios desde hace dos meses... Desde ese día hemos pasado más tiempo juntos, ya que mis maestros me habían retado por mis notas y tenía que subir mi promedio, así que me dieron a elegir entre que me quedaba sin entrenamientos de natación por dos meses o conseguir un tutor, así que vi la lista de mejores promedios y me tope con el nombre de la chica de ojos grises, además ella acepto el ayudarme. 

Así que por arte de magia mis promedios subieron al mes siguiente y de paso puedo estar casi todos los días con la chica sabia, además así puedo conocerla más y ella me conoce más que Jasón y Nico, lo cual antes diría que era súper raro, pero no, lo prefiero así, prefiero contar con ella para lo que necesite, y si ella me necesita yo voy a estar con ella. Lo único que a veces no cuadra en la ecuación es una pelirroja...cierto ella se suponía que era mi novia, pero ella misma se había peleado conmigo, porque no quería llevarla al centro comercial, porque yo estaba más preocupado con mis notas, que por ir a estar toda la tarde perdiendo mí tiempo en sus caprichos, los cuales no me había dado cuenta antes... No sé como la soporto, siempre hablando de SUS cosas, que aburre, es muy insoportable! Gracias a dios que no comparto muchas clases con ella, y si comparto la clase, no me siento con ella, ya que mis maestro me ponen con el más apto en la materia para que aprenda más, lo que por lo general es annabeth, así que si antes estaba enojada, ahora solo me manda mensajes y a veces hablamos en los pasillos, y rara vez salimos a al cine o algo parecido, la verdad no me a problema ya que con annabeth la cosa es más fácil, hay días que estudiamos en su casa o otras en la mía, salimos a comer antes de estudiar o después de estudiar vemos alguna película por estos sitios de internet o compramos alguna y la vemos en mi sala de estar o en su pieza, y rara vez nos quedamos dormidos viendo alguna película ...gracias a dios, que ninguna de esas tres veces alguien se dio cuenta, ya que si alguna vez los hermanos de annabeth se entran me molestaran mucho más, a veces pienso que son como cuatro niños en vez que dos , ellos tienen mucha energía y son muy curiosos pero son muy divertidos, es muy divertido estar en la casa de annabeth. 

Hoy estamos en el consultorio viendo el estado del embarazo, así que estoy emocionado.  
"Señores Jackson Chase"- anuncia una enfermera, mientras que nos levantamos- "por aquí por favor". 

"No sé porque siguen llamando nos así,-murmuró annabeth 

"Jeje, recuerda que pidieron primero el nombre del padre, recuerda que soy un padre presente, o puede ser que piensan que eres mi esposa"- lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro inaudible 

"Señorita Chase, que bueno volver a verla"- saludo La doctora- "señor Jackson" 

"Hola"- murmura el breve saludo, mientras nos sentamos 

"Bueno querida, como han estado?," - pregunto 

"Bueno, los mareos, ya no son tan comunes, pero no se han ido... Eso sí que el otro día me dio un antojo un poco loco...pero nada más, a sido todo normal en estos días"- ella respondió, por eso me gusta venir con ella a estas citas, para darle apoyo y para saber esas cosas que no me cuenta directamente. 

"Bueno eso es súper normal, ahora el tema de los antojos va a ir en aumento, así que señor Jackson va a tener que lidiar con eso"- dijo dando me una mirada asesina, creo no se lleva bien conmigo 

"Claro, será un placer"- le aclare, después de eso, le hizo unas mediciones a annabeth, nos dijo que esta todo normal con la salud física de annabeth y de la del bebe, además de darnos o mejor dicho darle una receta con vitaminas y darnos algunas recomendaciones de alimentos y que era favorable el que ella saliera a lugares verdes y que caminara más de veinte minutos diarios ya que eso ayudaría a su parto.

"Es mi idea o la doctora me odia"- le pregunte a annabeth mientras prendo la calefacción del auto, estamos casi terminando el otoño y ya se acerca el invierno, lo bueno, el o la bebe nace a principios del verano, así que no va a sufrir el invierno de nueva York 

"Jeje, puede ser que te odie un poco, la verdad, pero deja solo debe estar... No sé, solo te odia un poco"- dijo annabeth divertida. 

"Ja ja, si es muy graciosa,... No quieres algo de comer?"- le pregunte mientras enciendo el auto. 

"Mm, si! quiero unos tacos mexicanos, y un helado de fresa,...y algo de chocolate"- dijo seriamente  
"Woo, eso sí que es un antojo, entonces vamos a buscar esos tacos mexicanos!"- le dije. 

Así fue el tercero y cuarto mes de annabeth embarazada , entre colegio, tareas, secciones de estudio y mucha comida, por sus antojos y buenas películas y muchos libros ya que annabeth prefiere los libro que las películas, pero igual la llevo a ver películas al cine o a veces vemos alguna en su casa, eh aprendido a entender esos cambios de humor, esos pequeños gestos que hace annabeth cuando algo no le gusta o sus gustos y algunos de sus temores, como el miedo a las arañas , o al que sus libros tengan alguna hoja doblada ... O cuando sus cejas se juntan cuando está leyendo algún libro...son esos pequeños gestos que me gustan tanto en ella...

Cuando annabeth cumple cinco meses de embarazo, se que ya no puedo negar lo por mucho tiempo, me gusta, y no es un capricho, como lo era con Rachel, con ella solo quería volver porque no me gusta que me boten! , así que eh quedado con ella para terminar la relación, así q la espero en la cancha de futbol. 

"Hey Percy!"- me grita Rachel 

"Hey!" - saludo mientras la espero llegar 

"Que pasa?, porque me llamaste?"- me dice, y intenta dar me un beso en los labios, pero no quiero y muevo mi cabeza y es un beso en la mejilla, ella se ve confundida 

"Lo siento rach, ya no puedo con esto... así que te lo digo al tiro, no quiero salir más contigo, no me gustas, y espero q lo entiendas"- le digo suavemente, pero confiado, para que lo entienda. 

"Cómo?..."- me pregunta realmente confundida. 

"Te dije, que no quiero estar con—" 

"No! Te digo que no puedes! Somos la pareja más popular de la escuela! No puedes terminar conmigo!, es por esa perra ! La que está embarazada supuestamente de ti!"- me grita furiosa 

"Escúchame, y no te pido nada más! Ni se te ocurra volver a llamar a annabeth, perra!, porque no lo es! Así que espero que no vuelva a ocurrir nunca más!, y segundo ni tú, ni yo nos queremos, y ni pienses que no se que le haces ojitos a octavian , el defensor del equipo de fútbol , así que mejor no me digas nada más"- le dije enojado y ella entendió el mensaje, así q me fui a mi auto, esperando ver a annabeth, pero no estaba... Reviso mi celular y veo un mensaje de ella.

*Sesos de alga, las chicas me han raptado, así que no podremos ver la película...ni comer esas galletas de tu madre...QUIERO ESAS GALLETAS!,* 

Me hizo sonreír su mensaje y le respondo

* listilla, recuerda las galletas extras que deje hoy en tu mochila, esas deben ser suficientes para ti y tus amigas. Mañana podemos ir a mi casa después del doctor, para ver la película y comer algo rico,... Te gusta la idea!?*

Su mensaje solo tarda unos pocos minutos

* GRACIAS! ME HAS SALVADO LA VIDA!,...claro mañana después del doctor, entonces será sábado de comida y película, suena perfecto! ...Ahora las chicas están decidiendo donde ir al centro a comer o al cine, apuesto una pizza que vamos a ir a la casa de Piper! Siempre vamos a su casa*

*bueno si siempre van a su casa porque no mejor van directo a su casa?, lo importante ahora es que no tengo a nadie a mi lado para comer una pizza de pepperoni!*

Después de eso no nos dejamos de mandar mensajes todo el día, eran esas cosas que me gustan, eran esas cosas que me gustan de ella, puedo conversar de todo y ella no va a volcar la conversación a sus cosas.

**Al día siguiente en casa de los Jackson**

"Percy, hijo las galletas están listas!"- me grita mamá que hoy se levantó temprano ya que va a salir con Paul a un viaje, así que cuando supo que annabeth quería galletas hizo una ración extra para ella y su próximo nieto. 

"Ya voy mamá"- le dije mientras salía de mi cuarto, caminando a la cocina-"mm, huele rico una pena que no pueda comer hasta llegar a la casa de annabeth..." 

"Jeje, lo sé hijo, por eso te hice unas aparte, pero no le digas a annabeth"- me dijo, como si fuese un secreto nacional, dando me un paquete de galletas, yo solo la mire divertido, y ella solo sonrió. 

"Bueno hijo me voy, recuerda que hoy voy a llegar como pasadas las diez de la noche, así que cuídate y cuida la casa"- se despide de mi con un beso en la mejilla. 

"Ya mamá! Cuídate".

Tome mi desayuno y fui a buscar a annabeth a su casa, ya que en menos de dos horas tendrían que ir al doctor para saber cómo está el bebé y además podrían saber si va ser niño o si sería una niña...

"Hola señora Chase" saludo, cuando ella me abre la puerta 

"buenos días Percy!"- me saluda y me invita a pasar 

"Donde está annabeth?"-le pregunto 

"Está tomando desayuno, ven"- me dice arrastrándome a la cocina, donde estaban todos lo Chase comiendo el desayuno. 

"Hola"- saludo a la casa, todos me saludan de vuelta, mi mirada se posa en annabeth que está comiendo un poco de fruta, con jugo. 

"Hey Percy"- saludo ella, estaba vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros claros y en la parte de arriba una blusa gris un poco mas suelta que lo normal, estaba linda. 

"Querido no quieres algo para comer?"- me ofrece Susan 

"No gracia, comí antes de venir"- le dije 

"Pero mínimo tomate un zumo de naranja"- me ofrece el vaso, a esta señora cuando se le pones algo en la cabeza nadie la puede sacar de eso! 

"Gracias,"- le digo, mientras me siento en la mesa, así espero que ella termine de comer.  
"Y Percy, como era eso que trabajabas en un acuario?, la verdad nunca eh sabido que trabajes o hallas salido a trabajar?, pero tu madre afirma que trabajas"- me dice el señor Chase mirando me fijamente 

"Papá"- le reprende annabeth, pero es verdad yo no les he dicho como es mi trabajo, si quiero tener a ese bebé 

"Está bien, la verdad es que si trabajo en un acuario, pero como obrero, mi padre era dueño del acuario y otras cosas más, pero cuando hubo muerto sus cosas pasaron a mi nombre y alguna al nombre de mi madre, Aunque como soy menor de edad, todo lo maneja mi madre,... Pero les pido disculpas por no haber les dicho antes"- les dije, un poco avergonzado que después de cinco meses no se los haya dicho antes. 

"Está bien, la verdad nunca pensé que fueras un chico empresario"- respondió el señor Chase. 

"Woow, eso significa que podemos ir al acuario y no pagar nada, ya que Percy es el dueño"- gritaron los pequeños  
"Hijos, tranquilos un segundo, primero eso no lo pueden decidir ustedes, eso lo tiene que ver Percy"- 

"Okay, PERCY, PERCY! PODEMOS IR UN DÍA DE ESTOS AL ACUARIO! POR FAVOR"- los dos habían saltado encima mío y muy entusiasmados, no pude ocultar mi sonrisa 

"Tranquilos chicos, claro que podemos ir, pero será el próximo fin de semana"- 

"Si, si genial"- empezaron a gritar  
"SOLO, si han hecho todas las tareas y tienen su cuarto limpio toda la semana"- Les dije y ellos dudaron un momento, pero aceptaron el trato –"claro, perfecto así que su madre va a ser la jurado y a ella le preguntare si esta todo okay. Cierto señora Chase" 

"Me parece bien,"- me dijo y me di cuenta de la mirada de annabeth, me miraba fijamente y tenía una sonrisa pegada a los labios, que borro al ver que la había pillado 

"Estoy lista"- anuncio ella, parándose de la mesa- "voy por mi abrigo y mi bolso" 

"Perfecto, hasta luego chicos, señora/señor Chase" - les dije, me termine el zumo, y me dirijo a la salida, donde espero a annabeth.  
"

Lista cien por ciento!"- me dice y nos dirigimos al auto y cuando se sienta, se le puede ver con claridad ese pequeño bulto, que significa que nuestro pequeño está creciendo, además puedo notar unas pequeñas orejeras en la cara de a listilla 

"Por que esas ojeras?"- le digo, encendiendo el auto 

"...estoy nerviosa..."- dice 

"Porque?"- pregunto 

"No sé, solo que me mata no saber si seré buena madre o donde va crecer o..." 

"Para, annabeth para, el bebé crecerá cerca de su madre, yo estaré siempre presente en su vida, no me gustara perderme ningún segundo de su vida, también he pensado que cuando termine la temporada baja en el acuario, pensaba comprar las cosas que le falten al bebe, además pensaba comprarte una casa o departamento... No podría dejarte estancada en la casa de tus padres, necesitas algo propio, algo en el que puedas estar feliz con el bebé"- le dije – "y espero que no niegues nada de lo que te he dicho, porque lo haré" 

"Pero..." 

"Nada de "pero", annabeth Chase, ya te lo dije y lo haré!"- digo muy serio 

"Jajaja ya señor, pero no te hagas el serio, que te sale raro"- me dijo divertida 

"Bueno..."- el resto del viaje fue en silencio, pero era algo malo, era un silencio tranquilo. Cuando bajamos del auto, le ayudo con su bolso y su chaqueta. 

Aviso a la secretaria que llegamos y nos dio el pase para pasar... Ahora que lo pensaba ir a la sección de maternidad, con un bolso y a su lado esta esa chica ojigris, que tiene ese pequeño bulto en su estómago...soy un chico afortunado!


	10. Chapter 10

**Annabeth pov. **

**En los pasillos **

Estaba en clase de francés cuando Thalia me mando un mensaje diciendo que tenía que decirme algo urgente apenas la campana sonó fui a buscarla pero no la encontraba últimamente me costaba estar derecha y caminar cuando me di por vencida de encontrar a Thalia me fui a mi próxima clase entre al salón y la primera persona que vi era Rachel parecía que me estaba esperando, me fulmino con la mirada pero no le hice caso y me senté en mi pupitre de siempre vire la puerta y vi que Thalia había entrado

"¿Dónde diablos estabas?"Me pregunto Thalia con el ceño fruncido

"eso mismo te pregunto yo" le conteste poniéndome de pie

"bueno yo estaba….con Nico" dijo Thalia con una sonrisa tímida

"Mm así que estabas con Nico no me digas que ya se te declaro "le pregunte sonriente

"no, pero esta vez estuvo cerca el realmente me enamoro" dijo Thalia sonrojándose

"te comprendo este tiempo que estado con Percy fue increíble es muy lindo como él se preocupa por mi y por el bebe con solo decirte que me quiere comprar un departamento o una casa" le dije sonrojándome

"no lo puedo creer" dijo Thalia sorprendida

"pues créelo Percy ha sido tan dulce, atento y creo que me gusta "le confesé sonrojándome

"¡QUE!" dijo Thalia sorprendida

"En realidad me gusta Percy y no como amigo "le dije con una sonrisa tímida

"en serio" dijo Thalia sonriendo con una sonrisa malvada

"si, pero que es lo que me querías decir que era tan urgente "le pregunte mientras me sentaba de nuevo y Thalia se sentó en el pupitre que taba al lado del mío

"bueno primero respira de acuerdo" me indico Thalia

"si está bien pero por favor dime ya" dije un poco preocupada

"está bien Percy "dijo Thalia lentamente

"¿Qué pasa con Percy?"Le pregunte a Thalia

"termino con Rachel "dijo Thalia

"Thalia me estás hablando enserio" le dije sin poder creer lo que me acaba de decir

"si Percy no la aguanto más y no lo culpo" dijo Thalia

"has vito a Percy" le pregunte preocupada

"no, porqué no le preguntamos a Jasón o a Nico para que estés tranquila" me dijo Thalia para tranquilizarme

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza

La clase se me hiso eterna lo único que pensaba era ¿Dónde estaba Percy? Cuando por fin termino la clase fuimos a buscar a Jasón y Nico y le preguntamos en donde estaba Percy y ninguno de los sabía nada yo ya me estaba preocupando cuando la campana de salida sonó rápidamente Salí corriendo, Thalia me llevo a la casa de Percy cuando toco la puerta de la casa salió Percy en pantalones de pijama y sin camisa cuando me vio sonrió

"¿Por qué no fuiste hoy?" le pregunto dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro

"mi mama tenía que irse temprano tuve que cuidar a Sofía y llevarla a la escuela "me explico Percy mientras yo entraba a dentro de la casa y Percy cerraba la puerta

"Mm y a qué hora regresa Sally"le pregunte mientras Percy caminaba a la cocina y yo lo seguí

"hasta la noche" dijo Percy

"lo siento" le dije

"¿porque lo sientes?"Me pregunto Percy confundido

"por lo de Rachel"le dije

"bueno parece que ya lo sabes no es un secreto que Rachel y yo pasábamos peleando todo el día, ella y yo ya no somos los mismos de antes ya no sentimos lo mismo ella solo quiere que este concentrado en ella y sus caprichos todo el día pero no puedo tengo mis estudios, en unos meses nos graduamos y además vamos a tener un bebe no tengo tiempo para ella" me explico Percy

"¿a que te refieres con que ya no son los mismos? "Le pregunte

"A que ya no somos unos niños yo antes pensaba que estaba enamorado de ella pero cuando te conocí y me dijiste que estabas embarazada todo cambio y me di cuenta de que era solo un capricho mío" me explico Percy

Solo asentí con la cabeza

"Annabeth tengo que admitir que cuando te veo con ese tal Lucas siento algo extraño siento que la sangre me hierve y solo imaginarte con el no soporto " me confesó Percy

"yo también sentía lo mismo cuando te veía con Rachel" le confesé mientras Percy comenzó a caminar hacia mi hasta estar los dos frente a frente poco a poco nuestros ojos se conectaron sus labios se fueron acercando a los mío hasta que nos besamos dulcemente

Sabes no pido nada más  
Que estar entre tus brazos  
Y huir de todo el mal  
Que a todo he renunciado  
Por estar junto a ti

Sabes no dejo de pensar  
Que estoy enamorado  
Te quiero confesar  
Que soy solo un esclavo  
Que no sabe vivir sin ti

Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mi ser  
Encendiste la luz  
Me llenaste de fe  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontré  
Tan perfecta como te imagine

Como aguja en un pajar  
Te busque sin cesar  
Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar  
Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré  
Tan perfecta como te imagine

Sabes te quiero confesar  
Que te encuentro irresistible  
No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible  
Por quedarme cerca de ti

Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mi ser  
Encendiste la luz  
Me llenaste de fe  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontré  
Tan perfecta como te imagine

Como aguja en un pajar  
Te busque sin cesar  
Como huella en el mar  
Tan difícil de hallar  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontré  
Tan perfecta como te imagine

Sabes no pido nada más  
Que estar entre tus brazos...

Reik-sabes

De pronto sentí que alguien me pateo en el estomago pero no le tome importancia y otra vez lo sentí entonces recordé que estaba embarazada lo que había sentido fue la primera patada de mi bebe y Percy y yo nos separamos

"¿qué sucede?" me pregunto

"dame tu mano" le dije, Percy me miro confundió pero me dio su mano y la puse en el punto donde había sentido la pateada y otra vez pateo volví a ver a Percy y el también me miro sorprendido

"Su primera patada" dijo Percy sin dejar de sonreír

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza el me abrazo y me alzo y comenzó a girarme cuando por fin me bajo los dos seguimos hablando, pedimos comida china y luego nos fuimos al sillón y nos sentamos en el sofá, vimos una película y comimos, cuando terminamos de comer puse mi cabeza en el pecho de Percy y el puso su brazo alrededor de mi y comenzó a carisias mi vientre con su otra mano

No poseo a los personajes de PJO  
por escrito Naty12


	11. Chapter 11

**Annabeth pov.**

**En el patio **

Estaba en mi banca preferida le yendo un libro sobre los primeros días del bebe y Piper trabajando en su proyecto de ciencias mientras que Thalia estaba con su nuevo novio nunca había visto a Thalia tan feliz todo había cambiado Piper tiene novio y Thalia también y yo estoy embarazada y enamorada de Percy ese beso me libro de toda duda en realidad estoy enamorada de él y ahora que Percy ya no está con Rachel podríamos estar juntos y ser los padres de este bebe, cuando quite la vista de mi libro vi que Lucas venia donde yo estaba sentada

"¡hey! Anna" me saludo Lucas mientras se sentaba a mi lado

"¡hey!"Le devolví el saludo

"¿cómo has estado?, ¿cómo está tu bebe?'" me pregunto

"bueno yo estoy bien y mi bebe igual y ¿tu como has estado?" le pregunte

"bien con mucho proyectos" me contesto

"oh en serio" le dije

"si, oye me dijeron que Percy termino con Rachel" me dijo Lucas

"si, ¿Por qué?" le pregunte

"por nada, solo pensé que ustedes estaban juntos" me dijo Lucas acercándose más a mi

"no, nosotros no estamos juntos" le dije a Lucas

"me alegra porque quería decirte que desde que te conocí" me confesó Lucas "me gustaste y yo quería saber si…. querías ser mi novia" me pregunto Lucas acercándose para besarme pero lo esquive el solo me miro preocupado

"lo siento Lucas pero yo solo te quiero como…. un amigo" le dije honestamente Lucas era guapo y amable pero yo quiero a Percy y no quería lastimar a Lucas el me miro como si lo esperara

"si está bien te comprendo, me tengo que irme" me dijo levantándose y yéndose rápido

"no, espera Lucas" dije tratando de detenerlo pero me ignoro

La campana sonó y me fui a mi clase después voy a hablar con Lucas no quería que nuestra amistad terminara así el era muy lindo pero yo no soy la chica para él, Lucas merece a una chica inteligente, sin problemas que la sigan a todas partes y principal mente que no estén embarazadas

**Percy pov.**

**Clase de química **

Estaba con Nico en clase química no parada de hablar de lo agresiva que era Thalia y lo mucho que le gustaba que fuera a si yo solo lo escuche pero en lo que pensaba era sobre el beso ya hasta me imaginaba los dos en nuestra departamento con nuestro bebe yo estaba soñando el sueño más hermoso y Nico comenzó a chasquear los dedos en mi cara para sacarme de mi entresueño

"Percy despierta" me dijo Nico

"¿Qué?, ¿Qué paso?" le pregunte un poco aturdido

"te estaba hablando y de pronto quedaste en shock, estabas pensado en Annabeth verdad" me pregunto Nico

"si" dije sonrojándome

"ayer se preocupo por qué no viniste" me dijo Nico

"ayer fue a mi casa" le conté

"en serio y ¿qué paso?" me pregunto Nico

"hablamos" le dije

"y" me dijo Nico con curiosidad

"nos besamos" le dije sonriendo

"¡QUE!, ¿pero como paso?" pregunto Nico sorprendido

"ni yo sé como paso solo estábamos hablando y de repente nos estábamos besando" le dije a Nico recordando cada segundo

"¿y qué sentiste?" me pregunto Nico

"sentí algo que nunca había sentido" le confesé a Nico

"¿y qué te dijo Annabeth?" me pregunto Nico

"no hemos hablado de eso" le dije a Nico bajando la mirada un poco triste

Mire a Nico y se estaba riendo de mi sin parar

"de que te ríes esto es serio" le dije serio

"si tienes razón" dijo tratando de no reírse "es que nunca espere ver a Percy Jackson enamorado"

**Annabeth pov.**

**En clase de educación física **

Busque a Lucas por todo lado para aclarar las cosas pero no lo encontré me senté en uno de los escalones del gimnasio no podía hacer ejercicio por mi estado no dejaba de pensar en Lucas y en lo que sucedió yo no quería que esto pasara me siento terriblemente mal sinceramente hubo un tiempo en que Lucas me gusto pero yo estoy enamorada de Percy y no le podía mentir espero que Lucas lo entienda ahora lo que quería hacer era buscar a Percy y abrazarlo cuanto me gustaría que él me preguntara ¿quieres ser mi novia? No lo pensaría dos veces y le diría que SI cuando volví la vista a mis demás compañeros vi que Thalia venía corriendo a donde yo estaba sentada

"¡hey! Que tienes" me pregunto Thalia sentándose a mi lado y jadeando de cansancio

"adivina" le dije

"es percy"dijo Thalia

"y Lucas" le dije

"¿Qué?" dijo Thalia confundida

"ayer cuando me dejaste en la casa de Percy estuvimos hablando y nos besamos y sentí algo Thalia descubrí que amo a Percy" le dije a Thalia que parecía asombrada "y hoy Lucas me confesó que yo siempre le guste y me pregunto si yo quería ser su…. novia"

"¿y tú que le dijiste?" me pregunto Thalia

"que lo sentía pero yo solo lo quería como un amigo" le dije

"hiciste bien tu a quien amas es a Percy" me dijo Thalia

"pero Thalia entonces porque me siento como una basura" le dije metiendo mi cara en mis mano

"porque tú no eres una perra fría sin sentimientos como Rachel" me dijo Thalia abrazándome

"gracias Thalia en realidad eres una buena amiga" le dije de volviéndole el abrazo

"tú también pero serias una súper amiga si me pasaras mi botella de agua"dijo Thalia

Me reí y saque una botella de agua y se la di a Thalia que estaba roja del cansancio y sudaba

**Rachel pov.**

**En los pasillos **

Todavía no puedo creer que ese imbécil de Percy terminara conmigo por esa nerd de Annabeth pero me voy a vengar de los dos con lo que más quieren ya tengo todo listo es solo de esperar y atacar voy hacer que Annabeth se arrepienta de quitarme lo que es mío o si Percy no está conmigo no va a estar con nadie y de eso me encargo yo voy a ser que Percy me pida perdón y me implore que le dé una oportunidad

Iba por el pasillo y choque con alguien y mis libros se cayeron me incline y los levante y vi que era el chico con que la nerd de Chase anda todo el tiempo

"lo siento es que venía distraído" me dijo Lucas

"si está bien tranquilo" le dije

"tú eres Rachel verdad" me pregunto

"si y tu Lucas" le dije

"si yo iba por una coca cola quieres una" me pregunto

"Por supuesto" le dije y nos fuimos tal vez Lucas me pueda ayudar con mi plan me conto lo que sentía por la estúpida de Chase y que lo rechazo estoy segura que aceptara destruirlos


	12. Chapter 12

**Percy pov.**

Annabeth y yo no habíamos hablado de lo que sucedió anoche en mi casa no pude dormir pensando en ese beso hubiera estado a si para siempre sentí que mi cerebro se derretía y escurría por mi cuerpo eso nunca me había pasado con Rachel cuando veo sus ojos grises siento que mi corazón va a estallar y cuando nuestro bebe pateo quería llorar esa era un señal de que tenemos que estar juntos

Hoy iba a buscar un departamento para Annabeth quería que ella y el bebe tuvieran un lugar donde pudieran estar tranquilos le conté a mi mama de lo que quería a hacer y estuvo de acuerdo el primer departamento que vi era pequeño con un sola habitación, un solo baño y cocina el segundo que vi era mediano tenía dos habitaciones, dos baños, cocina y sala de estar pero el lugar estaba muy lejos de la escuela a Annabeth no le gustaría y el tercero que vi era perfecto tres habitaciones ,dos baños ,cocina, sala de estar y quedaba cerca de nuestras casas , de la escuela y de un lugar que yo se que Annabeth le va a gustar mucho la biblioteca

Cuando ya me estaba en camino a la casa de Annabeth mi celular comenzó a sonar y vi que era Nico

"¡hey!, ¿Qué pasa?" le pregunte

"Percy lo hice" dijo Nico gritando de alegría

"¿qué hiciste?" le pregunte confundido

"le pedí a Thalia que fuera mi novia" dijo Nico

"en serio y que te dijo" le pregunte sorprendido

"que SI" dijo Nico sonriendo

"me alegro por ti" le dije sonriendo

"¿y tu donde estas?" me pregunto Nico

"en mi auto le tengo una sorpresa a Annabeth" le dije sonriendo

"y que es si se puede saber" me dijo Nico

"le encontré un departamento" le dije mientras doblaba una esquina

"que en serio" dijo Nico sorprendido

"si, está cerca de nuestras casas y de la escuela" le dije a Nico

"eso esta genial estoy seguro que le va a encantar" dijo Nico

"si yo también espero que le guste" le dije a Nico y comenzamos a hablar de cosas de chicos

Termine de hablar con Nico y me dirigí a la casa de Annabeth toque la puerta y apareció la señora Chase

"oh hola Percy pasa" me dijo Susan y entre

"hola Señora Chase ¿está Annabeth?" le pregunte

"si está arriba tomando una ducha" me dijo

"gracias" le dije ella asiente con la cabeza y se fue para la cocina y yo subí las escaleras hasta la habitación de Annabeth y toque la puerta de la habitación y nadie contesto solo oía el sonido de la ducha entre lentamente y vi unas fotos en el escritorio de Annabeth una era de ella y una mujer supongo que era su madre porque también tenía los ojos grises continúe viendo las fotos hasta que una voz femenina hablo de tras mío "¿Percy?"Me di la vuelta y estaba Annabeth en vuelta en una toalla y el pelo mojado rápidamente me di la vuelta y me tape los ojos

"lo siento Annabeth, estaba esperándote" dije un poco sonrojado

"está bien Percy solo dame un segundo para vestirme" dijo Annabeth y yo seguía con los ojos tapados

"ya puedes volverte "dijo Annabeth y me di la vuelta llevada unos short de yoga y una camisa que se le notaba su vientre su pelo todavía estaba mojado, se sentó en la cama y yo me senté a su lado

"¿para qué me buscabas?"Me pregunto Annabeth

"por nada quería saber cómo estabas" le dije

"estoy bien pero se me antojo un helado de chocolate" dijo Annabeth abrazando cariñosamente su vientre

"porque no vamos por él y luego al parque" le sugerí y Annabeth asiente con la cabeza los dos nos levantamos de la cama Annabeth se puso una sudadera y cogió una sabana y nos montamos en el auto fuimos a la heladería más cercana cuando llegamos al parque no había nadie pusimos la sabana y nos recostamos en un árbol viendo las estrellas cerré mis ojos y me di cuenta de que Annabeth me estaba mirando

"¿Percy cuando te pusiste ese piercing en la ceja?" me pregunto

"cuando estaba en octavo grado" le dije

"nunca lo había visto antes" me dijo Annabeth

"¿qué te parece? "Le pregunte

"me parece sexy" bromeo Annabeth y nos reímos

"¿en serio te parece sexy?" le pregunte sonriendo

Annabeth asiente con la cabeza y me fui inclinado para besar la de nuevo me imagine que ella me iba a detener pero no lo hiso y nos besamos bajo la luna cuando nos separamos nos miramos a los ojos

"Annabeth no sabes cuánto me moría por besarte de nuevo" le dije

"yo también" me dijo Annabeth y la volví a besar nos besamos por un largo tiempo hasta que necesitábamos aire y nos separamos de pronto vi que Annabeth se agarro el vientre y me miro

"¿qué pasa?" le pregunte

"últimamente me ha estado pateando muy fuerte" me dijo Annabeth y el bebe volvió a patear y Annabeth hiso una mueca de dolor y incline hasta su vientre y le susurre tiernamente al bebe" tranquilo amigo yo se que estas contento porque tienes pies pero le estas siendo daño a mama" cuando le termine de hablar termino de patear mire a Annabeth y estaba sonriendo "mejor" le pregunte ella solo asiente con la cabeza

"¿Percy esto que significa?" me pregunto Annabeth

"¿a qué te refieres?" le pregunte

"me refiero a porque nos besamos o si no somos nada" me dijo Annabeth

"tienes razón podemos arreglar eso" le dije agarrándola de las manos

"¿Cómo?" me pregunto Annabeth

Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidaré la fecha  
Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar  
Algo mágico pasó, tu sonrisa me atrapó  
Sin permiso me robaste el corazón  
Y así sin decirnos nada con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor

"Annabeth Chase bajo las estrellas y la luna como testigo y en frete de nuestro bebe que está en tu vientre te pido que seas mi novia"le dije mirándola a los ojos

Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi  
Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir  
Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti  
Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer  
Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel  
Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí  
Y todo gracias a ti

"Percy Jackson bajo esta hermosa noche te digo que yo acepto ser tu novia y como testigo de todo mi amor está este bebe" me dijo Annabeth casi me pongo a llorar y para finalizar nuestro amor un beso dulce y lento

Tan hermosa eres por fuera como nadie en la tierra  
Y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad  
Hoy la palabra amor tiene otra dimensión  
Día y noche pido el cielo por los dos  
Ahora todo es tan claro es a ti a quien yo amo  
Me devolviste la ilusión

No podía creer que ahora estábamos juntos vamos a ser los padres de este bebe juntos ahora podemos ser una familia realmente amo pensar que ahora podemos estar juntos

Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi  
Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir  
Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti  
Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer  
Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel  
Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí  
Y todo gracias a ti

Tú me cambiaste la vida-rio roma


End file.
